el amor y las carreras
by keiko-ken
Summary: a.u., volvi! x fin aktualizE!okagome es la capitana de un equipo de motocros llamado kitty-cats, cuando reciben la cata de que las aceptaron para asistiren el concurso que se llevara acabo en 10 dias, al igual que inu yasha, su grupollamado youkais,se ena
1. Default Chapter

hola! este es mi primer Au de inuyasha espero k les guste!!1 ño  
  
cap 1: kitty-cats  
  
una chica de pelo negro ondulado se quita un casco, a ella le encantaba elk motocross, dijeran lo que dijeran, que es una chica!, k no debe!, a ella no le importaban esas cosas, es mas!, hasta tenia su propio equipo de motrocross, de puras chicas como ella  
  
-kagome!, kagome!- dijo una chica al paracer amiga de la chica  
  
-que sucede sango?- dijo kagome desconcertada  
  
-mira!,mira!-sango ondeaba una hoja de papel  
  
-a ver... si!!!, lo logramos!, ves! te dije que la practica no era en vano!- celebro kagonme al ver la hoja de papel  
  
-esto hay que celebralo!, llamemos a ayame y a rin!- dijo sango con jubilo  
  
-si!, hay que celebrar- dijo kagome.  
  
dicho esto kagome cojio su telefono y marco el numeo de rin y ayame, ya que ellas eran compañeras de cuearto al igual que ella y sango  
  
-bueno?- una voz alegre y calida contesta al otro lado de la linea  
  
-rin!, r nos vemos en nuetro apartamento!, hay que celebrar!-dijo kagome emocionada   
  
-celebrar que?- dijo rin algo confundida  
  
sango le quita el telefono a kagome y grita  
  
-pasamos!!! pasamos! rin!-  
  
-we!!!!, si!1 ayame!!!! ayame ven!-  
  
--- otra chixca en la linea---  
  
- k! pasamo!!!1, enseguida vamos a su departamento!!!-  
  
dico esto colgaron, kagome y sango sabian que ellas aparecerian en cualquier segundo ai k ordenaron un pizza para celebrar  
  
---- en otro lugar de tokio-----  
  
un chico de cabellos plateados unos ojos color ambar lei una hoja parecida a la anterior  
  
-mira miroku!, pasamos!- dijo el chico de cabellos plateados. con orejas de perro?(yo: nunca le quitare sus orejas! -)  
  
-si!, me an contado qu hay un grupo muy bueno.. como es que se llama?.....- dijo miroku, que extrañamente tenia amarrado su pelo en una colita  
  
-mmm.. creo que se llamaban kitty-cats- dijo otro chico de cabelos negos y ojos azules profundos -  
  
-ese no es un nombre de chicas?- dijo el del nombre inu yasha  
  
-tontos.... apesar de ser chicas son muy buenas, yo las e visto competir- dijo un chipo parecido a inu yasha, nadamas que mas maduro y grande  
  
-feh!, les ganaremos- dijo inu yasha  
  
-no te confies hermanito-  
  
en el apartamento de kagome y sango--  
  
-chicas!, pasamos! pasamos!!!- dijo sango con alegrada  
  
(todas, cantando):  
  
todas somos ganadoras!!,  
  
somos siempre las vencedoras!!  
  
ganaremos y no hay rival!  
  
que nos pueda a nosotras derrotar!  
  
kitty-cats!1!!  
  
-quien invento ese lema eh?- dijo sango algop aturdida despues de cantar  
  
-este. pues fue kagome- dijo rin riendo  
  
-no es cierto"!, fue decicion de grupo!- dijo kagome tratando de defenderse  
  
-ya ya, no es hora de pelear, vamos a practoicar al campo?- dijo ayame tratando de parar aquella mini batalla  
  
-si!, dicen que hay un grupo poderoso!, su nombre es Youkais-dijo sango algo preocupada  
  
-ya saben! a dar lo mejor, ponganse sus cascos y a praxticar- sijo kagome ya poniendo se su casco que decia "katty"  
  
cada chica tenia un alias, por ejemplo, el casco y chaqueta de kagome decia "kattie", las de sango deci "mithy", el de ayame decia "teeny", y el de rin decia "briny", de casualidad todos sus alias acababan con "y" , kagome era la capitana, la mejor de las cuatro en el motocros, la moto de kagome era azul, la de sango roja, la de ayame amarilla y la de rin verde, al igual que lasd motos hiban del mismo color su traje y casco  
  
---con inu yasha..---  
  
-vamos a practicar chicos!, hay que ganar!-dijo inu yasha, ya que entre el y sesshomaru eran los capitanes por ser hermanos, en el casco y chaqueta de iinu yasha decia " inu", en el de miroku decia "houshi", en el de sesshomaru decia "sexy"( este disculpen, eso no era nnU) e en el de sesshomaru decia "youkai", y en el de kouga decia "wolf", la moto de inu yasha era roja, la de miroku azul, la de sesshomaru blanca, y la de kouga verde  
  
/br!!!!!!br!!!!!!/ (sonido de motos nnU)  
  
-listos?- dijo inu  
  
-si!-  
  
-si-  
  
-aja..-(adivine quien fue?)  
  
--- por otro lado...---  
  
-listas?- dija kagome  
  
-si!-  
  
-si-  
  
-si-  
  
-ahora!!!!!!!!!!!- kagome arranco primero, en verdad era muy buena, todas las curvas las pasava como si fueran poco, atras de ella hiba sango, luego rin, y a lo ultimo ayame  
  
-hey!m, eso no es justo!!!, cuidado!!!!!!!!-  
  
/crash!!!!!!!!!!!!!/(sonido de chocar de motos/  
  
-tonto mira lo que le hiciste! -dijo inu yasha al ver su moto tirada en el suelo  
  
-oye no es mi culpa!, mira que hiban en sentido contrario!- dijo kagome defendiendose  
  
-bestia, mira lo que hiciste- dijo kouga estacionando su moto  
  
- kagome. estas bien?- dijo sango preocupada  
  
-si, no te preocupes, sigamos-dijo kaome ignorando a inu yasha  
  
empezaron a practicar, en cam,bio los chicos solo se kedaban asi °O°  
  
-oigan diganme donde aprendieron a hacer eso?- dijo miroku  
  
-practicando- dijo rin   
  
-ya escuchgaron sobre el equipo llamado kiity-cats?- dijo inu yasha haciendo burla  
  
-si, y?- dijo kagome enfureciendo  
  
-es un grupo de chicas!- carcajeo inu yasha, luego se carcajearon los demas chicos exepto sesshomaru  
  
-e.. inu yasha...-dijo sesshomaru quien sabia que ellos eran ellas, y aparete eran aquel grupo  
  
-que quieres?-dijo inu8 yasha volteando a ver a su hermano  
  
-son ellas..- dijo sesshomaru como diciendo "metiste la pata"  
  
-grrrrr- dijeron todas las chica a punto de golpearlos por mofarse  
  
continuara.......  
  
k tal quedo?  
  
por fas revies! T.T 


	2. las chicas tmb podemos

gracias por tu review:  
  
k-gome: que bueno que te guste! o, me alegre que alguien me deje un review, y por eso sontinuare el fic mas rapido, adios amigi o  
  
ahora kon el fic:  
  
disclaimer: inu yasha no me pertenece, aun........., le pertenece a Rumiko-sama  
  
..:: amor y las careras::..  
  
cap 2: las chicas tmb podemos  
  
despues de que inu yasha metio la pata ¬¬ , las chicas se enfuerecieron hasta que............  
  
-hentai!!!!!!! ¬¬- dijo sango seguido de un golpe  
  
-lo lamento, es que tu as de ser un angle por que eres hermosa -o- - dijo miroku tratando de enmendar su error  
  
-nunca cambiaras miroku- dijo inu yasha mofandose de la suerte de su amigo  
  
-son pateticos- duijo sesshomaru quitandose el casco  
  
-...........- rin se quedo con la boca abierta al ver lo sexy..... digo lo guapo que era aquel chico  
  
-mi nombre es t....... ayame-dijo ayame a kouga galantemente  
  
-el mi es sango- dijo sango molesta aun por lo que hizo el chico-hentai  
  
-el mio es kagome- dijo kagome con una sonrisa ignorando la mini batalla que hiba a tener con ese chico de ojos ambar- dorados(mejor dorados)  
  
-feh!- dijo inu yasha sin importancia  
  
-yo soy kouga-  
  
-yo miroku-  
  
-sesshomaru- dijo sessho con ignorancia  
  
-.............- arin se le iluminaron los ojos " que bello nombre!!!!, sesshomaru!, es tan guapo ."  
  
-...........- ayame se quedo viendo a kouga como si el fuese la ultima coca-cola del desierto "que guapo o  
  
inu yasha solo observaba como las demas amigas de "la chica" se le quedaban viendo a sus amigos  
  
-chicas!, chicas! miren la hora!!- dijo kagome enfurica  
  
-eh?- dijo ayame saliendo del trance  
  
-miren la hora- dijo kagome señalando el reloj  
  
-son las 4:00 p.m.!!!!!!-dijo saltando sango del espanto  
  
-que tienen a las 4?-dijo miroku curioso  
  
-pues............, nosotras tenemos una banda U-dijo rin con su calida voz que hizo que sesshomaru prestara atencion  
  
-podemos ir a verlas?- dijo miroku con sonrisa picara  
  
-si quiere, pero deben de estar quietos -dijo kagome aun observando a inu yasha  
  
-feh!-adivinen quien lo dijo ¬¬   
  
-yo quiero ir- dijo kouga mirando a kagome  
  
-ok, esta es la direccion- dijo kagome con una gran sonrisa "espero que valla ese chico..........., pero que pienso!!!!,"  
  
-seria un placer ir-dijo miroku en forma gallarda  
  
-........- a sango le empezaron a conquistar esos ojos azulejos  
  
-nos vemos alla-dijo rin despidiendose de sesshomaru  
  
-.....- sesshomaru no pudo dejar de mirar esos ojos llenos de calidez y gracia  
  
-adios- dijo kagome  
  
-chao-dijo sango  
  
-arrivederchi!-dijo ayame  
  
-sayonara- dijo rin  
  
-si-dijo miroku embobado de la manera que se despedian las chicas "que gracia!, que belleza!! ¬"  
  
ya en el garaje de la antigua casa de rin, que por cierto estaba desabitada, nustras kitty-cats practicaban  
  
-listas!, 1....2.......3!-grito kagome  
  
la cancion de las chicas era algo asi como el grupo "jossie and the pussy cats" y la cancion era algo asi:  
  
yo, quise saber tu nombre  
  
yo, pense que tu eras alguien especial!  
  
yo, crei que no me iba ya a enamorar!   
  
pero sucedio!  
  
si! sucedioooo!!!!!  
  
[coro/]  
  
yo!!! te amo!!!  
  
como al igual que el motocros!  
  
yo te amo!  
  
y lo supe apenas hoy!  
  
ohhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
yo solo vi, en ti esos hermosos ojos  
  
yo,solo vi, en ti amor y calidez  
  
yo....... solo vi!!!1 en ti!!!!!!11  
  
amor!!!!!!!!1  
  
¨[coro/]  
  
yo!!! te amo!!!  
  
como al igual que el motocros!  
  
yo te amo!  
  
y lo supe.........................  
  
apenas................  
  
hoy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
suenan aplausos  
  
-eh?- kagome vio de dond eprovenian los aplausos  
  
-bravo cantaron padrisimo!-dijo miroku y kouga al mismo tiempo aplaudiendo aun  
  
-feh! estubo bien- dijo inu yasha viendo a kagome, la voz principal con la guitarra electrica  
  
-bien-dijo sesshomaru viendo a rin conel bajo  
  
-que bueno que les gusto!!!-dijo sango quitandose la otra guitarra  
  
-y ustedes saben tocar?-dijo ayame parandose de la bateria  
  
-pues algo....-dijo miroku  
  
-a ver enseñenos algo-dijo kagome divertida   
  
-si!, nosotras les enseñamos algo y ustedes ahora a nosotras-dijo sango apoyando a su amiga  
  
-bueno.... yo no se....-dijo kouga nervioso  
  
-es que no saben?-dijo ayame utilizando la psicologia inversa  
  
-ya!, veran que somos mejores que ustedes!!-dijo inu yasha molestando a la chica  
  
-uyy si!, a ver toquen algo-dijo kagome entregandole la guitarra a inu yasha, y sucecibamente fue asi  
  
sesshomaru tocaba el bajo,kouga la bateria, miroku la segunda guitarra y inu yasha era la voz y guitarra electrica numero uno. Su ritmo era algo asi como blink 182, la cancion era algo asi:  
  
simepre pienso enti!  
  
si  
  
creo que me enamora de ti!  
  
si!!!!1  
  
no puedo dejar de pensar........  
  
en ti  
  
y tu eres algo especial.....,  
  
oh si!  
  
[coro/]  
  
tus lindos ojos!!  
  
me traen loco!  
  
si!  
  
eres tan bella!  
  
como una extrella!  
  
bella!  
  
eso eres!  
  
yo te amo!!!!!!  
  
con mi corazon  
  
todo te lo doy!  
  
eres mi amor!  
  
[coro/]  
  
tus lindos ojos!!  
  
me traen loco!  
  
si!  
  
eres tan bella!  
  
como una estrella!  
  
bella!!!!!!  
  
eso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
eres!!!!!!!!  
  
-bravo!!!!!!!-aplaudieron las chicas con euforia  
  
-.. 00- inu yasha estaba apenado, el jamas habia cantado enfrente de tantas chicas   
  
-me encanto como cantaste-dijo kagome con estrellitas en los ojos   
  
-feh!-dijo inu yasha tratando de ocultar su rubor  
  
-apoco no toco muy bien la guitarra-dijo miroku riendo  
  
-si claro!, creo que yo toco mejor que tu-dijo sango mofandose de miroku  
  
-ah si!- miroku y sango quedaron frente a frente   
  
-00-sango estaba mas roja que un tomate, y kagome veia esto divertida  
  
-0.0-miroku estaba muy sonrojado!, que le pasaba!, el jamas se ruborizaba delante de una chica  
  
-hey! chicos!, quieren ir a tomar un helado o se quedaran asi para siempre-dijo kagome, luego sonrie a inu yasha  
  
-o.O-inu yasha estaba raro, se sentia muy extraño, que le pasaba?, por que se sonrojaba cuando esa c hica lo veia, sonreia o reia?, tal vez.... no! en que estaba pensando!, ella jamas lo querreria!, y por que deberia importarle?  
  
continuara.........  
  
espero que les alla fgustado!!!! y mandenme un review plis!!!! TT 


	3. un helado te enamoras?

hola de nuevo!!! mil gomens nagasia a todos! es que cuando ya lo tenia listo mi papa me lo borraba!, o mi hermano! eso es molestoso! u.u en fin, ahi les va el 3 capitulo!  
  
capitulo 3: un helado y te enamoras?  
  
(en una pequeña heladeria de tokyo)  
-kyaaaaa!!!!!!- gritaba sango al mismo tiempo k le pegaba una cachetada a cierto chico pervertido u.u -0-( se veia a un claro miroku tirado en el suelo)  
-uy! como se atareve!- refunfuñaba sango muy molesta -cuidado sango!- grito kagome desde la mesa la chica de ojos cocholates piso un helado tirado en el suelo y esto hizo que tirara el suyo y que teriminara ren cabeza de  
-O-O............- -  
-disculpa sesshomaru-sama!- sango solo esperaba la bola de nieve en su cara, pero se agacho y esta le cayo a miroku - OO....- miroku se la lanza a sesshomaru pero le da a kgome, kagome se la lanza a miroku pero este se refuigio en inu yasha, y a inu yasha le cayo la bola de nieve -guerra de comida!- grito inu yasha mientras preparaba su mano para lanzar bolas de nieve todos se estaban lanzando bolas de nieve, era una guerra de chicos contra chicas, hasta que inu yasha se distrajo y provoco ser un blanco facil para una chica que estaba cerca  
-kagome.....O.O......- dijo inu yasha con los ojos de plato al ver a kagome con una gigantesca bola de helado entre sus manos splash  
-jajajaja!..parece k el chocolate te queda bien inu yasha! - grito miroku al ver esta ecena -..O-O..- inu yasha se abalanzo hacia kagome y estos resbalaron y kedaron asi, inu yasha arriba de kagome -te gusta la vainilla?- pregunto inu yasha como diciendo. "come"  
-no, prefiero el chocolate...- kagome coje un poquito de helado de la cara de inu yasha y se la lleva a la boca -OO- inu yasha se puso muy rojo!  
-oigan! tortolitos! esto es una guerra de helados!, no el parque!- grito sango mofandose de una sonrojada kagome -OO- inu yasha se quito rapidamente de kagome - niños! miren lo k le hizieron a mi heladeria! limpienlo!- dijo la anciana dueña de aquella heladeria al encontrarse todo el batidero -si señora......-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo -u.u me choca limpiar!, si ni mi cuarto lo limpio!- dijo ayame enojada -si! ella no limpia nada! - -- dijo rin tmb un poko molesta - inu yasha!, ni pienses k vas a entrar a la casa asi! con ese batidero- dijo sesshomaru señalando a un muy ensuciado inu yasha - por que e de hacerte caso!- dijo inu yasha retandolo -por que soy el mayor de la casa- dijo sesshomaru simple - gr..... - dijo inu yasha muy molesto - que familia.....O.O- dijo kagome a sango -si u.u- dijo sango despues de limpiar toda la heladeria, los chicos se despidieron y las chicas se marcharon a sus respectivos apartamentos  
-aw! mañana es nuestro primer dia de clases en 3 kirara- decia la chica de ojos cocholate a su pequeña mascota - meaw!!!!- decuia la pequeña monoke a su dueña -oye sango,esas nerviosa?, recuerda que vamos a otra secundaria- decia kagome a su amiga desde la infancia -un poco, pero estoy mas nerviosa por que kohaku va a venir pasado mañana, a vivir con nosotras- decia sango con sentimentalismo -si!, ya tenemos listo su cuarto- apuntaba kagome a un cuarto azul con cosas de un chico de 12 años -si, kagome gracias por acceder a que kohaku viviera con nosotras- dijo sango a su amiga - no hay problema sango, tu sabes que me encanta que kohaku venga- dijo kagome ya abriendo la perilla k conectaba a su cuarto -buenas noches kagome!- decia sango ya desde su cama -buenas noches sango..-dijo kagome entre bostezos (al otro dia)  
- tardeeeeeeee- decia kagome vistiendoze la chica salia ya toda apurada de su cuarto hacia la cocina  
- kagome, te quedaste dormida- dijo sango dandole el desayuno -gracias sango, si u.u..... mi despertador no sirve ToT - decia kagome comiendo rapidamente - ya le di de comer a kyrara, solo faltas tu- dijo sango entre risas -ja,ja,ja muy graciosa sango, vamos a llegar tarde!- decia kagome ya lavando su plato -si!-decia kagome cerrando el apartamento  
  
(en otra casa de tokio......mucho antes de que las chicas se despertaran)  
  
-ah!!1 esta agua esta muy fria!- decia inuyasha siendo despertado por su hermano mayor - es para que te despiertes- decia sesshomaru entre dientes -y por que no levantas a miroku tambien!- jimio el chico -por que el ya esta despierto!- dijo sesshomaru - u.uU- inu yasha bajo las amplias escaleras de aquella casa - agua fria de nuevo?- pregunto miroku entre risas -si....T.T..por que no me levantaste!, para eso son los mejores amigos!- decia inu yasha casi ahorcando a miroku -de que hablas! te sacudi! prendi la television a alto volumen.....- decia miroku riendo -con razon la tele estaba prendida!- decia inu yasha pensando [ yan: valla chico! XD]  
  
(ahora si, en la escuela de las chicas..)  
  
-hola ayame!, rin!- decia kagome agitando su mano para que la vieran -hola kagome!, sango- decia rin entusiasmada -mmhhhhhholasngho...kghome..mhgggg- decia ayame entre dormida -dice hola- reia rin por su desvelada amiga -señoritas?, ustedes han de ser las chicas nuevas del tecero D o me equivoco?- decia una mujer de tercera edad -si..- dijeron las cuatro como bebitas regañadas -acompañenme para que les señale su salon- decia la señora -ah! por cierto, yo soy la directora kaede- dijo la señora las chicas siguieron a la anciana por los exstensos pasillos, hasta llegar a un amplio salon, gira la perilla y se llevan una gran sorpresa  
  
-inu-inu yasha?, vas en este salon?- decia kagome con ojos de platos -s-si..-decia inuyasha pensando en su suerte - señor himura, veo que conoce a la señorita higurashi y compañia- decia kaede mofandose solo un poco del sonrojado chico -hai- dijo inu yasha aun colorado - u.uU- kagome se sento un asiento antes de el de inuyasha, sango alado de kagome (son mesas pegadas..de 2 en dos)  
- mi bella sango, me extranaste?-dijo miroku - oo- sango se puso mas colorada k un tomate  
  
continura.  
y bueno, eso es todo por hoy n.nU  
  
plis reviews! 


	4. tu? ¬¬

yan: hola de nuevo!  
sesh: ¬¬ y diran! hasta que actualizas mas rapido yan: u.u......en fin! eh estado actualizando mas rapido por la fluyente inspiracion!  
sessh: no sera por que estas enamorada? )  
yan: ¬.¬ sesshoimaru! que te dije de contar mis cosas personales a los demas!  
sessh: O.O....que no lo hiziera .  
yan: muy bien n.n yan: lamento no haber puesto los reviews la vez pasada,es que se me olvidaron u.u...en fin gomen nagasia y aqui van los reviews! -  
  
kattycap:no eh visto la de futboll, pero ah de estar bueno!, aunque no se de que se trata u.uU, en fin gracias por tu review! y te cuidas!  
sessh: por que nunca me mandan nada! TTToTTT yan: u.u  
  
k-gome: uhu! gracias por decir que cada vez mas te gustan mis capitulos k-gome-chan! n.n y espero que siga asi!  
  
coolis17: que bueno que hasta te guste el summary, aunque yo creo que no soy muy buena en esas cosas!, pero en fin! sigue escribiendome sobre lo que piensas de ellos!  
  
karely: yuju! que bueno que lo clasifices en esas palabras! y lo de la porra! milll! arigatos!!!!1 estuvo genial esa porra!  
sessh: tengo hambre!  
yan: de seguro te van a mandar algo, si ases estriptis!  
sessh: ¬¬  
  
coolis17: lo prometido es prometido! actualizare mas pronto....(si puedo T.T) y seguire con mis capitulos! muajaja! y no sabne lo k esperan!  
sesssh: u.u yan: ¬¬ sessh: si no te dejan tarea actualizaras pronto!  
  
cristy-girl: se que mis caopitulos se ven cortos! pero es k no se como hacerle! algo paso y los dialogos se juntaron! .  
sessh: XD  
  
yan: ahora con el fic:  
discliamer: inu yasha nop me pertenece!!11 bua!!!! T.T  
  
cap 4: tu?????? ¬¬  
  
-tu!!!!1, jamas me dijiste que asistias a este colegio!-dijo kagome intrigada -no lo preguntaste!-dijo inu yasha riendo -me extrañaste sango?-musito miroku .si! y sobretodo a tu mano- dijo sango con desprecio -vamos!, no te enojes sango-chan n.n, fue un accidente!-dijo miroku recrobando la compostura -si claro!-dijo sango cojiendo lugar al lado de kagome -inu yasha!, trajiste la pintura?-dijo miroku silenciador -si!- dijo el chico de cabellos plateados a su compañero de asiento -que van a hacer?-pregunto kagome intrigada -vamos a pintar las paredes de la escuela-dijo inu yasha guiñandole el ojo -uU- sintio k su corazon se le salia - pintarlas? pero que han hecho?- pregunto sango curiosa -u.u lo que sucede es que aqui mi amigo (señala a inu yasha) tiene una novia, y el ultimo dia de clases pinto "amo a kikyo"-dijo mirooku molestando a inu yasha -......- "tiene una novia!, como pudiste pensar que podria ocurrir algo con usteds! " se decia kagome a si misma -pero ya terminamos- concluyo inu yasha melancolico -y como fue eso?- pregunto kagome curiosa sin darse cuenta de lo que habia ducho -no te incumbe- dijo inu yasha volviendose a su lugar -ush! eres un tonto!-jimio kagome con extrema furia -hola kagome chan!- dijo kouga a legre -hola kouga n.n-dijo kagome saludando al chico " que hace ella con el! uy pero que piensas inu yasha! despues de que ella te dijo tonto!" - señores!, por favor tomen asento!-colcluyo el profesor -si maestro...- dijer todos con desanimo  
  
al sonar la campana del recreo  
  
-ese inu yasha es un bobo!- musito kagome enfadada -vamos kagome!, no te enjoes con el!, se nota que es asi con todos- calmo sango -en fin, despes del recreo tengo clases de arqueria!- suspiro kagome -yo de boomerang! no se! me gusta ese estilo- dijo sango riendo -yo voy a tomar clases de ballet- sonrio rin - y tu ayame?- preguntaron las tres -mmm.....a atletismo- concluyo la chica insatisfecha - ah-  
-uh-  
hm-  
en las clases de cada una de las chicas....  
  
-señorita higurashi! es usted muy buena!- dijo la profesora kaeda, ose atambien la directora -n.n gracias- dijo kagome mostrando timidez -bah! conmparado a mi eres una basofia!- mascullo una chica parecida a kagome - eh?- dijo kagome volteando a ver de donde provenia esa fria voz -si, como lo escuchaste basura-dijo la chica apuntando con el arco -oye! no seas tan descortes........-dijo kagome en un tono alto -kikyo....ese es mi nombre, y que no se te olvide, por que sera el nombvre que te quite a inu yasha- mofo kikyo -t.-tu eres su exnovia?- pregunto kagome dolida -si, ero no te preocupes! lo volvere a ser- jimio la chica abandonado el lugar -chicas, abran paso! van a combatir los chicos- dijo una muchacha de peculiar cabello rubio  
  
todos hicieron caso y, apartandose de la cancha entraron los chicos con espadas  
  
- 1........2............3!!!!.- la chica se quito de enmedio y se pusieron a combatir  
  
varios minutos pasaron, hasta que solo quedaron 2 contrincantes, ambos dominaban muy bien la espada, sus movimientos eran coordinados, parecia que lo hacian desde chicoc, hasta que uno vencio al otro  
  
-sihgue practicando..hermano- concluyo sesshomaru quitandose el caso -uh!!!- musito inu yasha con enfado -peleas muy bien, inu yasha- dijo kagome -gracias!, veo que con el arco te va bien- arreglo inu yasha - pues ahi voy, como es mi primera vez usandolo no soy tan buena- dijo kagome con pena -jaja, espero que no me mates algun dia con eso!- sonrio inu yasha -si lo quisiera hacer ya lo hubiera hecho n.n- sonrio kagome despreocupada -XD- inu yasha corrio a su salon acabando el receso  
  
al acabar las clases  
-vamos a tomar una soda!- grito rin -si! vamos!- murmullo kagome -que te sucede? desde las clases de arqueria te noto muy pensativa- pregunto sango -oh, no es nada!-fingio kagome - mmmm no sera inu yasha?- dijo sango riendo -sango!- se avergonzo kagome - k onda!- llega inu yasha - vamos a salir esta tarde, vienen?- dijo rin viendo a kagome -claro!, le dire a pestimaru-dijo inu uyasha riendo -hola..(beeeepp) yasha- dijo sesshomaru -O.O- inu yasha sintio un escalofrio fatal -hola chicas- dijo sesshomaru casi persiguiendo a inu yasha -hola sesshomaru sama- dijo rin -hola-dijo sesshomaru cojiendo ya las llaves del carro -ya te vas?- jimio inu yasha -si, tengo tarea que hacer, y recuerda, un golpecito al jaguar y tu lo pagas-rio sesshomaru alejandose -ja-jaguar?- pregunto kagome -es mi coche nuevo, como me ayudo el tonto de mi hermano, el decide que hacerle- dijo inu yasha molesto - ya veo- dijo kagome cojiendo su mochila - si quieres te llevo- dijo inu yasha -...estaria b-bien- tartamudio kagome -adios!, nos vemos en casa sango- se despido kagome -si!- dijo sango despidiendose - hum, tu amiga es bonita- dijo miroku -ahs!- dijo sango dandose la media vuelta -pero tu lo eres mas- dijo miroku volteando a ver a la chica de ojos chocolates - yo....- dijo sango dejandose llevar por esos lindo ojos azules  
  
Sango estaba hipnotizada con esos hermosos y brillantes ojos,tanto que se le acerco mas, y mas, y se fundieron en un delicado y corto beso, miroku sintio como su corazon estallaba, era la primera vez que sentia eso cuando besaba a una chica.  
  
-miroku...- dijo sango cambiando los tonos de rojo -te-tengo que irma...digo irme!- dijo miroku corriendo hacia la casa  
  
Como fue posible! que el "gran" miroku se pusiera nervioso despues de besar a una chica! eso era muy raro en el! de seguro la chica de los "ojos cholotas" lo habia cautivado!, pero esta no seria la primera pareja en formarse.......  
  
kagome e inu yasha  
  
-pon musica- recito kagome -mmm.....esta..- pone el disco - I´be walking! I´be liping! in the sadow of my time!- cantaba kagome al compaz de la musiaca -cantas muy bien!- aplaudio inu yasha -oo- kagome se dio cuanta que lo habia hecho en voz alta -no te preocupes, yo tambien suelo hacer eso- dijo inu yasha de consiliador - oye, me puedes decir, por que terminaste con tu novia, es que creo que lle aun te quiere- dijo kagome timidamente -ah, ella ya no me quiere, si me quisiera no me hubiese engañado- dijo inu yasha serio -lo siento, no keria recordarte eso- mascullo kagome - no hay problema!- dijo inu yasha riendo - esta es tu casa?- pregunto inu yasha -o departamento- dijo ella suspirando - es muy bonito- consilio inu yasha -oh! gracias!, lo hise con sango- dijo kagome orgullosa - me di cuenta (señala el techo azul y las paredes rosas)  
-gracias por traerme!- rio kagome - cuando kieras!- se despidio inu yasha  
  
Kagome se quito los zapatos delicadamente, cerro la perija y subio las escaleras que conducian a su cuarto (Era un gran departamento)  
dio de comer a kirara, se sento enfrente de la tele,cogio en control remoto y empez a cambiarle de canal cada 5 segundos; al parecer no habia nada de su agrado, asi que se dispuso a hacer de comer.  
  
(suana la puerta)  
  
-kien es?- dijo kagome desde la cocina -soy yo kagome!, inu yasha, se te olvido tu diario en mi auto!- dijo inu yasha desde abajo -voy!!!!!!- dijo la chica rapidamente checando su mochila, efectivamente, se le habia kedado su diario -solo espero k no o haya leido...(repetia kagome a si misma)  
  
La chica bajo las escaleras de un salto mortal y abrio la puerta ( atenas 2008 XDD)  
  
- O.o y ese salto?- insinuo inu yasha -jaja, es mi salto, es que estoy haciendo la comida y no quiero que se queme!- dijo kagome viendo que no llegaran señales de humo desde la cocina -bueno, ten tu diario- dijo el chico entregandoselo -ah!, muchas gracias!, nos vemos mañana!- contesto kagome -si! adios!- dijo inu yasha dirijiendose a su coche -uf!- dijo kagome cerrando la puerta detras suyo  
  
La chica subio las escaleras rapidamente y termino de hacer la comida, en verdad que olia muy bien, hasta que llego alguien  
  
-kagome!- decia la joven -sango? que sucede?, por que llegaste tan tarde!- dijo kagome viendo a su amiga -oh nada! me trase!- dijo sango evitando la mirada persecutiva de kagome -dios! mio! tienes el lapiz labial corrido!, dime kien fue el afortunado! ;)-dijo kagome feliz -mi-mirok- dijo con un tono de voz avergonado -te felicito! es un gran chico!- asumio kagome -kirara, hola preciosa- musito sang intentando cambiar de tema -meaw!!!!- dijo kirara al ver a su dueña en casa -pues.. fue todo asi....  
  
y despues de contarle todo a una sorprendida kagome, estas comieron y se dispusieron a lavar los platos  
  
-no se sango, inu yasha me gusta mucho - - dijo kagome con tono inspirador -jaja- rio sango - sango, me voy a bañar, tuve un dia muy agotaror!- dijo kagome dirijiendose a su cuarto -aja-dijo sango aun pensando en miroku  
  
Kagome prendio el agua caliente de la tina, se saco la ropa y se metio en la bañera caliente, era como un gran descanso para ese gran dia de emociones confusas, y no sabia lo que le hiba a esperar....  
  
Continuara.......  
  
yan: T-T estuvo muy bueno!  
sessh: como digas!  
yan: (coje un pañuelo) a veces me sorprende lo que hago sessh: XD yan: en fin! dejenos una bonita review! y diganme si me falto de nombrar alguno de ustedes en los reviews!  
sesh: por que perdonenla!, es muy olvidadiza!  
  
yan: u.u! 


	5. la chica de los ojos chocolates

yan: hola! lamento tardarme enb actualizar, es k sali de viaje! .  
sessh: XD yan: ahora con los reviews de las lindas chicas sessh: u.u  
  
coolis17: k wueno k te guste k actualize! lo siguire haciendo......mejor dicho intentando u.u  
  
k-home: si! salio la pta! la odio! pero no te preocupes no hara k se pierda el cariño entre inu yasha y kagome ;D  
  
Sweet aome: gracias por lo del capitulo ;P y lo de seguirlo pronto.....intentare u.u sessh: y ya saben mandenme algo! )  
yan: u.u  
  
discliamer: Me pertenecera inu yasha hasta rumiko los regale!  
  
cap 5: la chica de los ojos chocolate  
  
-kagome? te levantaste temprano!- dijo sango viendo a una ya arreglada kagome  
  
- tan dormilona me creen?- dijo kagome viendo a kyrara  
  
-meaw!!!!- dijo kyrara asintiendo  
  
- U- kagome no articulo palabra y fue a preparar el desayuno  
  
- me voy a vestir, solo espero k no le pongas nada a mi sandwich!- dijo sango metiendose a su alcoba  
  
-como crees!- dijo kagome mordisqueando su sandwich  
  
- ya! me choca el unifoerme- dijo sango mirando su uniforme  
  
-pero si solo l llevamos los lunes y miercoles- dijo kagome con extrañeza  
  
-por eso! muchos dias!- interrumio sango mordiskeando su sandwich  
  
bbbbeeeeppppppp! (suena la bocina de un auto)  
  
-kien sera a estas horas?- dijo kagome asomandose a la ventana  
  
y oh sorpresa! eran inu yasha y miroku!, inu yasha sonreia haciendo señal de que bajaran...las chicas no lo pensaron dos veces, cojieron sus mochilas y bajaon las escaleras, al abrir la puerta se encontraron a los dos chicos muy galanes  
  
- deseean que las llevemos?- dijo inu yasha  
  
- cla-claro- dijo kagome siendo escoltada por inu yasha al asiento del coopiloto  
  
-y usted señorirta sango?- dijo mirku subiendo a sango a su auto  
  
-s-si-dijo sango tomando asiento del coopiloto  
  
-te veo en la escuela!- dijo inu yasha dando señal a mirou para que pasase  
  
-si!!- dijo inu yasha arrancando el motor  
  
En el trayecto kagome se sentia apenada con inu yasha........por que? sera q inu yasha la conquisto?  
  
-kagome....-dijo inu yasha con tonalidad roja  
  
-que sucede?- dijo kagome viendo un volante del baile que se efectuaria el sabado  
  
-quieres ir al baile conmigo?- dijo inu yasha nervioso  
  
- al baile?- dijo kagome  
  
-si al k se hara el sabado k viene- dijo inu yasha temiendo un "no"  
  
- s-si- dijo kagome sonrojada  
  
-llegamos.-dijo inu yasha ayudando a bajar a kagome  
  
-muchas gracias- dijo kagome apenada  
  
-no hay de que, cuando kieras k te lleve dime- dijo inu yasha  
  
- no, eso no, por ivitame al baile-dijo kagome caminando junto a inu yasha  
  
-no hay de que-dijo inu yasha con una gran sonrisa en su lindo rostro  
  
-si....n.n- kagome baja del automovil, ayudada por inju yasha  
  
-sango...-dijo miroku notandose un poko apenado  
  
-k sucede?- pregunto sango  
  
- me preguntaba, que si tu-tu kisieras ir al baile conmigo?- dijo miroku mirandola a los ojos  
  
-si....-dijo sango perdiendose en la mirada de miroku  
  
- sango.....- miroku se dejo guiar por los ojos chocolate  
  
-....- se acercaron mas, y hasta que fundieron sus labios en un dulce beso  
  
-OO- unas chicas se quedaron molestas con esta ecenilla  
  
- ......- se separaron y sango salio apurada del auto....  
  
- la chica de los ojos chocolates........-  
  
se k es un capitulo corto, pero como ya me llegaron los examenes Y.Y intentare poner mas 


	6. un tobillo roto y un chiko con maquillaj...

yan: wolaaas! lamento tantoooooooo tiempo sin actualizar, esq sucedieron cosas "inevitables" -.-U U sessh: como las materas q reprobaste � yan: � callate sessh: � no yan: si � sessh: � no lee ( apareciendo de la nada) vamos con el fic en lo que estos se pelean --U

disclaimer: inu yasha no me pertence.......... no buaaaaaaaaaaa!!111 TOT

cap 6: un tobilolo roto y un chiko con makillaje XDDDDDD

kagome parecia pensar mucho en eso, demasiado, solo se concentraba en eso, su sonrisa....... sus ojos.  
-señorita higuarishi, kisiera dejar de soñar depierta y poner atencion en clase - dijo el profesr de algebra molesto

- gomen -U- dijo kagome a penada

- �.�U- inu yasha se atakaba de la risa

- bien, oh, casi lo olvidaba, el señor himiyaki se sentara a su aldo, ya que el joven houshi se distrae mucho con la señorita tai-ja- dijo el profesor

- ok- dijo kagme dandole pasoa kouga

- �- inu yasha miraba receloso a kouga kien este le daba mirada de triunfador (XD)

- U tranquilo inu yasha- dijo miroku danodle unas palmaditas en la espalda

- --- inu yasha jimio en forma de desaprobacion

en el receso

- kagoem!- grito kouga haciendole una señal de que viniera

-que sucede kouga?- pregunto kagome

- no entiendo nada de algebra, podrias ir a mi casa a enseñarme?- dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa angelical en su bello rostro

-claro - dijo kagome despidiendose, y un inu yasha que havia escuchado esta conevrsacion al parecer no estab muy " complacido" ( yan: valla chico -.-U)

- hola inu-kun- se escuhco una voz fria

-ki-kikyo?- dijo inu yasha impactado,a unquue lo habian engañado aun la queria o.o ( yan: dios! siento que me voy a adar un tiro por decir eso X.x)

-hai.... me extrañabas? - dijoe esta dandole un beso a un sorprendido chico

- yo........- dijo inu yasha no antes de ser interrumpido por la pe......digo por kikyo U

- no digas nada, te espero en mi casa.........- dijo esto ultimo poniendo la mano d einu aysha en su parte... trasera (yan: ahora si em mato....... me suicidio!!!!!! adios mundo cruel!!! XD sessh: XD no te mateeeees!!! )

al acabar las clases, kagome y las demas chikas, habian ido a entrenar..... kagome no olvidaba la sonrisa que le dio kouga, pero, no le dio mucha importancia a este hecho y se dispuso a entrenar

-kagoooomeeeeee cuidadoooooooo!!!!!!! dijo sango al ver que kagome se estrellaba cotra un arbol

- estas bien???????- le idjo sango ayudandola a pararse

- auch!, mi pierna- jimio kagome cayendose

- rin!!! ayame!!! vengan!!!- dijo sango gritando como desesperada

- que suecedio?- dijo ayame en lo que corria

- kagome, al parecer se lastimo la pierna- dijo sango siendo ayudada por las demas a tranportar a kagome al departamento

en el departamento....

- auuuuuuuuuuu X.x me duele!!!! ;o;- decia kagome gritando

-tranquila U el medico ya viene en camino suena la puerta al parecer ya llego nnU

- hola kagome estas bien?, esq te estuve esperando en mi casa yme preocupe por qu eno llegabas- dijo kouga preocupado

- nnU esq creo que me torci el tobillo- dijo kagome acariciandose sutobillo

- mmmmm ya llamarona un medico?- mufo kouga

-si, ya lo hicimos, ya viene en camino- dijo sango couna revista en la mano

- bien, kouga, ya que estas aqui tal vez nos podamois divertir un poko �- chillo rin con malicia

- que.. que me van a hacer O.O- dijo kouga temeroso ( yan: XD pobre XD)

- ayame, trae las pinturas �- dijo rin riendo

- si! �-seguido de esto agarro las pinturas y empezarona mofarse

- mmm creo que te queda biene l rosa o - auncio sango

- si! y que decir del azul!- rio rin

- jajajaj XD- carcajeo kagome

- T.T auxilio......... help s.Os.- gritaba kouga

- kedaste chulo!!!!!!1- rieron al unisono

- T.T son unas malas � brujas- chillo kouga

-�.� decias- dijeron con mirada malevola

- no nada ..U- chillo kouga con un hilillo de voz

suena la puerta

-de seguro es el medico, yo abro - dijo sango abriendo

- buenas tardes- dijo el doctor intentado no reirse por la aparencia de kouga

- auxilio Xo - todas le tapan la boka con una gota en la cabeza

-nnU-

- -.-U-

-U-

- ..U-

- quien de ustedes es la enferma?- dijo el doctor sacando su botiquin

-yo, es que en una practica me lastime el tobillo-mascullo kagome

- a ver....- dijo el doctor examinandola

-es grave? O.O- pregunto rin

- no, es solo una torecedura leve, le pondre estos vendajes, solo cuidese, tendra que estar en reposo por 2 dias

-ok T-T- bufo molesta kagome

- que dificil, esq kagome no se puede estar quieta --U- mascullo sango

- bueno, me retiro, recuerde, reposo - dijoe l doctor marchandose

- ..........- kouga slaio corriendo portegiendose cone l doctor

- -- se nos escapo-

-2 dias T-T-

-se jue-

- 2 malditos dias T-T-

- se marcho...-

- 2 mendigos dias T-T-

- callense ya!!! XD- grito sango

- T-T ok.........2 dias!! TOT-

- --U-

------ al siguiente dia en la escuela-------

-sango..... y kagome?- preguntaba unchico d eojos dorados confundidos

-es q la atolondradaita se torcio el tobillo en una practica- mascullo sango

-o.oU- "valla que esa chica puede ser tan atolondrada a veces...... pero otras esmuy... qure piensas! baka! de veras q contigo hay que cuidarse �2

-sango - saludo gallardamente miroku

- hola - mano en lugar indevido (yan: --U valla chico, jasma aprendera o q? o.oU)

sssplaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaccccccccccccccckkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!!!

-hentai �.�- gimio sango dandole una cachetada a miroku

- n.n-

- -.- hay miroku, jamas aprenderas, coierto?- bufo inu yasha mientras cojia su chaqueta, ya que no queria quedarse mucho tiempo despues d ela salid,ya que se hia a encontrar conla pe......digo, con kikyo U

- inu yasha, seguro no quieres ir a visitar a kagome? �- rio miroku divertido y cion una pequeña sonrisilla lujuriosa

- pervetido -

- --U-

- inu baka- ( yan: adivinen quien fue --U)

- kouga, te pudiste quitar el esmalte? X)- pregunto entre carcajadas sango

- si, � gracias a dios- mufo kouga molesto

- que?, npo me digas que ahora te volviste marika? �- pregunto inu yasha

- no, nada que ver!!!!!!!, si no k estas bruas me pintorrajearon todo x-x

- estuviste en su casa!!! o.o- dijo inu yasha kedando impactado

- si n.n - dijo kouga con orgullo

-..U hombres.......- se mofo sango

CONTINUARA................

yan: acaso kikyo podra dejar de ser tan perra? n.n

sess: acaso yan dejara de escribir malos capis?

yan: � acaso sesshoamru dejara de ser tan baka

sess: caso yan dejara de ser tan mala escritora �  
  
lee: acaso se podrian decir que se gustan mutuamente y punto!

yan: feh! �//�  
  
sess: feh �//�  
  
yan: bueno, os espero muchos reviews!!! nOn

lee: --

R

E

V

I

E

w

S 


	7. kiki perra al atackl! XD

yan: kya por fin volvi! XD es k mis examenes finales no son de mucha ayuda

sessh: d epor si eres atolondrada -o-

yqan: -.-/le pega una patada y lo deja en el suelo/

sessh: yo namas decia o

yan: bien ahora los reviews aunk ya ni c donde me kede pero bueno! voy a contestar TODOS por si las moskas nnU

adrana-chan: si muajaja! nOn , je, esolo de sessh, yo en una pag lo tengo como novio, oseak es MIO y de nadie mas

sessh: ioi

ya intentare actualizar maqs rapido lopormeto ya k estoy en verano! nOn bbyebye

roshiohanekohigurashi: si ñ.o ypo kasi me sucido por aber escrito eso, pero ya veras inu sera solo de kag nwn jeje gracias si , somn dias ! XD pero es k.bueno kuando lo escribi andava enamorada -o- y pues .  
pero gracias por decir k esta original! nOn byebye

seshs: ¬¬ de kien?

yan: nadie k te importe! ¬¬

ali: -.-U

princess witch: jeje gracias peroya dije, los examenes y eso -.-

miren yeray: si vd! miau! me enkanto esa parte nOn, musajaja ya veras lo del baile, pero como en kada historia, sucede una trama y blaa...bla...bla para hacerla interesante! muajajaja! nOn

todos: o.oU

yan: nnU

sanguito: si hare los capis mas largos! XD ya veras con lo k tengo en mente seran uy terminaras hasta k te duermas XD

cristy girl: que wueno k te gyuste nn

sweet kagome: oh gracias . lo voy a seguir pronto 3

k-gome: si parecio -o- jeje k bueno k te gusto.si pero kuanto me tarde en actualizar este.meses? XDDD jejeje nnU si eso ya lo hice, o dime YAN es k ese nombre ya estaba pillado, pille yoe n otra kuenta y no me akuerdo xDn sigueme escribiendotus reviews me enkantas besos!

coolis17: si hola de nuevo! gracias por escribirme siempre nn k biueno k te ahaya gustado, jeje actualizare mas rapido nn byebye!

ghiahikari:jeje si me gusta la comedia! nOn ( se cae)

sessh: jajajaj XDDD

yan: no le veo lo gracioso ¬¬

cristy gilr: hola! sisis! gracias, ya c mas largo (memoprizando) mas largois! mas largos

coolis: MAS LARGO...MAS LARGO...(aun memorizando -.-U)  
LOS DEMAS YA LES HABIA ESCRITO.SI NO MAL RECUERDO XD DIGANME SI ME FALTO ALGUIEN PLIS O BYEBYE

yan: ahora si con el fic

disclaimer: ibuaaaaaaaabuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa iOi

a opor cierto ahora utilizare kag: ... nnU

cap7: kiki perra al atack! XD

-------- en un apartamento muy...decorado "sutilmente" XD-----

kag: TT no hay nada (cambiandole a la tele)

kirara: meaw -.-

kag: -.- averrr kagome ni te histerices... piensa ene algo o.o nada XD ya ce! kirara k te parece si vamos a la escuekla!

kirara: meaw! ¬w¬

kag: k? no a tomar clases.. solo para ver si hay tarea o algun tema nuevo

kirara: meaw...(pensando) con esta chika no c puede -.-U

kag: ( xe ponme una playera negra y sus jeans) pediremos una taxi nn

kirara: meaw! nOn

-en la eskuela...------

inu: -.- zzzzzzzzz/dormido en media klase/

kouga: muajaj nOn/ lo empieza a pikar con un palo /

inu: ñ.- zzzzz

kouga/lo sigue pikando XD/

inu: ñ.ñ

kouga/lo pika mas fuerte/

inu: BASTA! O

profesor: si kiere k akabe , se puede salir señor taisho!

inu: l-lo ciento

-  
inu: no c vale fue kulpa de ese lobo rabioso T-T/ afuiera del salon/

(a lolejos se ve a kagome con kirara, yla chika por -.-U)

inu: ka...kagome/ va hacia ella/

kag: inu yasha... OO (beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep beeeeeeeeeeep suena la alarma de k la an descubierto XD)

inu:no c cupone k deberias estar en tu casa deskansando! ¬¬

kag: yo.pues yo...U

inu: eres una tonta -.-U

kag: hmpf! pues si soy una tonta ya vete! ¬o¬ ( dice esto ultimo y por hacer esfiuerzo casi se cae gracias a inu yasha k la sujeta antes de k toke el suelo)

inu: ves, aun nio te puedes mover vien

kag:inu.-yasha

inu: lo mejor sera k te lleve a tu casa

kag: pero tus klases

inu: hay como si me importaran mucho..vamos ( la lleva a su auto cargandola como niña pekeña)

kikyo: (a lo lejos) hay inu yasha pobre de tupekeña... no xabes lok le espera...

--------en el receso------

rin oh no!

sango: k sucede rin?

rin: mi hamster no esta!

ayame: nikko no esta!

rin: no! TOT ( sale a buskarlo en kada salon)

ayame: tu ve a los de abajo yo busko en los de arriba

sango: si!

rin:nikko! nikko! ben! michi michi /gateando por el pis, por andar sin prestar atencion choka con algo...o mejor dicho..alguein XDDD/

sessh: rin? k haces aki?

rin: seshomaru... es k mi hamster se perdio...

seshs: y como se llama?

rin: nikko n/nU

sessh: es este? ( señala a un hamster k traia en la mano, de color cafe con blanko)

rin: si! ( agarra a l hamster.lo abraza..o mejor dicho lo axficia XD y lo guarda en su c jaula

rin: oh seshomaru gracias! (lo abraza) gracias! 3...( se da kuenta) o/./o em.yo.  
lo ciento

sessh: no hay de k...adios pekeño( a nikko, y ce marcha) adios rin.. 


	8. emk llave? XD

yahn: XD si ñakla ñaka! volvi rapido! XD es k estoy enverano y me la paso de oseosa -.-U

seshs: como siempre -o-

yan: ¬.¬

ali: -.-U

yan: en fin! ahora vpoy a aktualizar cada ves k me manden tan sikiera un review nuevo n.n

sesh: osea...nuk...--

yan: ¬¬

ali: --U

yan: en fin.ahor akon los reviews XD

la andrHea: hola si! k kool me enkanta hacer reir a la gente XD, je, si kouga eso estuvo bueno lo reelei varias veces y aun asi me moria d ela riza XDDD

k-gome: hola amiguis! te kiero dar un agradecimiento xq siempre me escribes nn, seh! yan XD k mal TOT vamos a demandarlos TT k bueno k te gustemsi, u.u pero komo este no es un fic sadiko..en fion...xiaito!

roshio haneko higurashi: XD encerio krees k soy simpatika o ...k wueno k te guste n/n si ya c me tarde mucho -.-...k seran...meses? XD.a poko! xD dios mio soy muy impredecible -  
seh... y como le dije a k-gome, sesteno es un fic sadiko, lamentablemento xq si no agarro y la meto por.  
-.-U trankila...respira... este fic es sano ( ya mas tranki) gracias byebye!

ayime: k bueno k te gusto! sip ezo are! y como k a seshy se le sta kitando lo alimonzado!

sessh: oye! ¬¬

yan: nnU en fin.ahora con el fic

cap8: que llave? XD 

inu: (baja del auto y carga a kagome) bien...la llave...

kag: la llave?... OOU.em... k llave? nnU

inu: la llave de tu departamento ¬¬

kag: sigo sin enterder.k llave? nnU

inu: ¬¬ no me digas k se te olvido

kag:k es olvidar? nnU ( haciendoc la tonta XD)

inu: -.-U kien te entiende, ahora k hacemos

kag: tendremos k esperarr a sango (pensando) snago me va a matar por salirme y perder la llave TT

inu: k t eparece si te invito un helado de mientras nn

kag: esta bien n/n ( como niña pekeña)

--/------------------/--

hentai!

mir: T/.T( con marka en el cachete XD)

sango: -.-

mir: sanguito perdoname T/.T

sango: -.-U

rin: XD

sessh: ( llegando) y mi hermano?

rin: se fue hace rato

sessh:ese tonto,(pensando9 lo delatare con mi padre para k vea k se salio de clases muajajaja! ( XD)

rin: ooU (mirando k sesshomaru estava haciendo caras raras) (siempre.siempre -.-..sessh: oye! ¬¬)

sessh: nnU por sierto, rin, como sigue nikko?

rin:esta bien y gracias a ti nwn

sessh: ( se sorprende por la cara ke puso rin..tan tierna... que estaba pensando? el no podia enamorarse.no podia...)

rin: estas bien? (notando algo raro en la cara de sesshomaru)

sessh: si...bueno me tengo k ir ( se va soin sikiera decirle adios)

rin: 8(

mir: tranbkila rin, yo c k el se aflojara

rin:e so espero (bajando la mirada)

ayame: (mirando a kouga desde lo lejos)

kouga? oo?...-.-loka

ayame: n.n

sango: ooU ayame te gusta kouga?

ayame: no.xq lo dices?

sango: por k lo mias asi, 1.- o te gusta o 2.- lo kieres matar y lo estas examinando XD

ayame: tanto ce nota?

sango: kreo k la mitad de la escuela ya se dio kuenta --U

(llega una chica de ojos a zules, cabello corto de kolor azul metaliko)

chica: oye niña no temetas con mi hombre!8 a sango)

sango: tu hombre?

chika: si, con miroku, me llamo hitomi, yo soy su ex-novia, pero nopor mucho, asi k nena,  
el es mio

sango: primero, no soy una niña y segundo, el no es tuyo

hitomi: claro k si! asi k mas te vale alejarte de el o sufriras las consekuencias! ( se va)

sango: -.- cuenta hasta diez..1...2...3...10! miroku!  
o

ayame: XD

miroku: ke? XD yo no hice nada lo juro! XD

sango: una de tus amiguitas c vino a kejar, asi k si tienes lago con ella mejor ve al baile con ella!

mir: kon kien? XD

sango: con una tonta llamada hitomi

mir: hi-tomi?

samgo: si! ug!( se va)

ayame: ¬¬ ay miroku! eriste los sentimientos de sango! ( va tras de sango

mir: yo k hice! XD

rin: -.-U ( va trs de sango y ayame)

----------

kag: mp... ( mete la mano en el bolsillo intentando sakar su telefono, y encuentra.  
la llave! XD) OO...XD

inu: sucede algo?

kag: -/-( muy apenanda saka la llave de su bolsillo y se la enseña a ainuyasha)

inu: jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaj! XD

kag: ¬/¬

inu: lo-lo siento je, pero e sk tanto k la buskabas y estaba en tu bolsillo (aguantandose la risa)

kag:pues sabes k!mejor me voy a casa ya k encontre mi llave( se para bru8skamente y camina hacia la puerta cojeando...--U)

inu: no kagome! espera! solo bromeaba! (corre tras ella)

kag: ¬¬ k kie...( siente k inu la jala hacia ella y keda frente con el) ...res...

inu: n-no t evayas,de mi lado...( ascercandose dulcemente a ella)

kag: inu-yasha( kagome toda roja como un tomate, y sin decir k estaban a la vistade todos XD)

kag: o/o inu yasha, vamos, q si sango no me encuentra me emata( dijo dando a entender lo k sucedia)

/ en el carro/

inu: ( estaciona el carro frente a kagome) oye,kagome, cuando es su primer encuentro?

kag: OO dios santo! XD lo olvide!

inu: XD

kag: (saka la llave y abre la puerta a toda prisa)pasa si kieres( dijo esta subiendo lo mas k su pobre tobillo le dejaba)

inuyasha solo estaba controlando la risita k emitia por saber k SU kagome era tan despistada.  
momento... SU kagome, desde kuando era suya? o.o

inuyasha...( una dulcesilla vos le sako de sus pensamientos)

inu: nnU aki toy

kag: ah, penc k te habias muerto

inu: (susurrando) de la risa

kag: eh?

inu: no nada nnU kuando es su primer encuentro

kag: ( mira el papel) ehmm, ah, es mañana... mañana! OO...

inu: no puedes competirasi con tu tobillo

kag: claro kpuedo no abandonare al ekipo o ( como decimos aka en mexico.. rompete una pierna! XD)

inu: q no ¬¬

kag: q si ¬¬

inu: q no ¬¬

kag: q si ¬¬

( estaba pasando una aniña yse detiena a ver desde la puerta a esos dos peleando, y le dice a su mami k venia detras)

niña: mira mami, los dos novios nn

mama: si hijita nn ( se siguen de largo)

kag: o/o

inu: o/o

kag:o/o

inu: o/o em...

(sango, ayame y rin... XD)

sango: ese mujeriego! xq me fije en el y no en un chico dulce y de sentiomientos purod

ayame: sango, no te pongas asi, el recibira su castiigo, ya veras

sango: pero, ayame . ( mira las nubes y suen ala campana del termino del receso)

ayame: vamos, k llegaremos tarde( la jala a clases)

Lo que restaba delas clases miroku le pasaba notitas a sango d ek no etsuyviera enojada y cosas asi, a sango se le hicieroninetrminables las horas de soportar a aquel libinidoso k asechaba a kualkier mujer k c le pusiera en el medio

---- suena el timbre de termino de clases------

sango: por fin, un rato mas y le gritaba a todo el salon k miroku me dejara en paz

ayame: al parecer si le interesas sango

sango: k va!¬¬ es un libinidoso k solo lo hace para tener mas "nenas" k esten a sus pies

rin: hola chicas! nn

sango: rin, voy a casa, vienen para ir a ver a kagome nn ?

rin/ayame: por supuesto! vamos a ver si no se corto las venas XD

sango: ¬.¬U vaya amigas

rin/ayame: ..U

----inu y kag...----

inu: ( mira el reloj para distraerse) mirala hora de seguro ya salieron de clases...em.  
.kagome yo... nos vemos luego n/nU

kag: si..( deposita un dulce beso en la mejilla de inu yasha) hasta pronto...inu(cierra la puerta tan presurosa por cortara aquel momento tan vergonzoso...ahhh niños k dulce es su inocensia! )

kirara: -w-meawmeaw meaawwwwwwwwwwwww!

kag: es sierto! la comida! ( y lo mas rapido k puede saka algunas pastas, y las prepara lo mas rapido posible XD)

/tokan la puerta/

kag: kiiiiiiiien? ..U ( preparando mas rapido a pasta XD)

sango: soy yo kag,esta aki tmb rin y ayame, abres?

kag: siiiiiiiiiiiii ..U ( cocinando aun mas rapido XD)

continuara.

akaso kag terminara la comida, sango le hara caso a miroku?ayame dejara de estar viendo raro a kouga? ( XD) eso lo veremos el prox cap!

por fa dejen un lindo review ))))))))))) 


	9. carrera contra el amor y el tiempo

holas, yeah eh vuelto XD es k en 8 grado dejan tarea y tarea y maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas tarea  
asi que prometo intentar darme tiempesillo para actualizar,  
aka van los buenos reviesw k me mandaron nwn:

huevito: XD a k kool y gracias por decir que te guste el fic, aunque crea aveces que esta del perro pero weno -w-U wuajajaja claro que la are sufrir por mi la pondria en un palito y la asaria al mojo de ajo nwn gracias por tu review, nOn

marukawa: siiiiiiii actualize XD ya hora no abra errores ya que mi computadora no esta tan tonta XD(compu:heyyy! XD)  
si - y que kikyoueste en el medio de kagome y l aaplaste wuajajajaja nOn (sessh: ooU) si ya se, pero los are maaaaas largos grax por su review! n.n

k-gome: olashhh! nnwua, es un secreto y klaro k kikyou sufrira nOn ya veras que los are mas largos y te doy las mil gracias ya que tu siempre me escribes o  
te regalo esto ( le entrega una cajita) es una kikyou en tamaño de figurita de accion, no viene incluyda con sus latigos de prosti.. lo siento no los pude conseguir-w-, asle lo k kieras kemala - xao xao!

kagome-asakura: nwn, k wueno k te gusto, sip a mi tmb me gustaria ser tu amiga x e-mail npn si la matare xD

skaevan: gracias que te gusto weno lo seguiremente xao! nn

marukawa(otro xD): holas denuevo! chi ya ce viene el encuentro y no saben lo que tengo preparado wuajaja k wueno k te guste - si ya se, pero es que mi compu que la compre en el mercado negro pero ya esta trabajando mejor y es mas facil escribir nn no me molesta nwn xaoooooooo

huevito: olaz de nuevo XD k q wueno k te guste, si si, y mas con mi hermano klases y chikos , ejem, ejem ya me sali del tema bueno gracias por tu lindo reviwe xao xao!

willnira: jajaja yo tambien XD k wueno k te guste ,XD ya campiaste de ncik? weno hi hi XD, si k te ubiko  
jeje bueno pues seguire, y sobre lo del estado del animo si... -w- necesito leer muchos chistes y estar enamorada  
adios besos nwn

ayime: hola! nwn gracias lo seguire byebye:

sessh: bueno, esos fueron todos los reviews ahora con la historia -w-:

cap 9: una carrera contra el amor y el odio

Kagome solo suspiraba lentamente pensando en inu yasha y todo lo que abia sucedio , mas sin embargo abia olvidado el pequeño detalle ... "kikio" kagome se acordo de esa jovencita... y si inu yasha solo estaba jugando con ella?  
o simplemente eran ilusiones suyas de ese amor, o simplemente, inu yasha apenas la veia como amiga, si, somo una amiga que invito al baile por lastima... . no! ella jamas seria eso, una persona por la que la gente sintiera lastima y, menos gente llamada inu yasha...

-kagome estas bien?- dijo una voz atraves de la puertesilla de madera que separaba su alcoba

kag: eh, si sango, estoy bien, solo estaba, meditando

sango: ah, yo tambien, puedo pasar?

kag:claro , pasale sango...

sango: (cerrando aquella puerta tras suyo) ayame y rin se marcharon ya, nos quedamos de ver en la plaza bitterswets, para , tu sabes, competir, y yo me preguntaba si... (baja un poco la cabeza y se muerde el labio inferior) ibas a participar con tu tobillo lastimado?

kag: aun no lo se sango, solo se que no les puedo defraudar, no ahora, ire hoy con el medico a preguntarle, me acompañas?  
(dijo la oji-cafe sonriendo como lo hacia abitualmente)

sango: claro! ( coje su bolsa y sale del apartamento que guardaba todos us sollozos, de ambas chicas, sus sentimientos y sus alegrias...

----- en una residencia de japon...-----

-como te eh dicho, esa chika cree que lo puede conquistar- mascullo una figura entre las sombras

-vamos kikyo, nadie te podra vencer, esa es solo una novata, y pronto tendras a inu yasha de nuevo en tus manos, o SU dinero

kikyou: jajaja, tienes razon megumi, no hay de que preocuparse por una chiquilla como esa, solo inu yasha esta con sus chiquilladas y luego la botara, confia en mi (sonrie malevolmente)

------- inu yasha abia llegado a la casa de la puy. digo kikyo nnU(sessh: xD)---------

inu: ( tocando la puerta y observando los pequeños arbustos que crecian... o mejor ciho, marchitaban, quella casa le daba mala espina, sentia una vibra muy fuerte alli, como si ubiese pasado algo feo...macabro y de pronto, se abre la puerta...

kikyou: inu-yasha..., veniste... pasa

inu: si...

La recidencia estaba tal y como la recordaba, solo que, ahora, le daba escalofrios

inu: para que me llamaste kikyo?

kikyo: para recordar, nuestros momentos, ( pone us mano en la pierna de inu yasha)

inu: para recordar, nuestro oscuro PASADO ¬¬

kikyo: no seas asi, fue un error que cometi,aun te amo,inu yasha

inu: es que ya no se...

kikyo: que acaso no confias en mi?

inu: kikyo, lo siento, pero... creo k lo nuestro ya no puede funcionar

kikyo: no digas eso, si aun existe amor todo se puede( k falsa -w-)

inu;: es que no se si ya aya amor de mi parte

kikyo: que? acaso ya tan rapido me olvidaste?

inu: kikyo, lo siento, pero me tengo que ir, tengo cosas q acer...( dijo inu yasha poniendo su mano en la perija)

kikyo: esto no se kedara asi inu yasha... (sale este por la puerta) seras mio y de nadie mas...

------------- con ayame y rin-----

rin: ayame, quisieras ir por un helado?

ayame: claro, a la eladeria de siempre?

rin: si, puede ir nikko?

ayame: seguro, ese pequeño peludin nos puede acompañar (salen del apartamento y llegan a la eladeria y se encuentran con una sorpresa)

rin:seshomaru-sama?

sessh: oh, hola rin, ayame, que acen por aki?

rin: solo venimos por un elado nn

ayame: eso mismo, lo kieres de chokolate, rin?

rin: hai

ayame: con supermiso ¬¬ ( se va dentro de la tienda por los elados, con ese pretexto de dejarlos solos)

sessh: oh, hola niko ( dandose kuenta de la pekeña cosa peluda ke traia rin en brazos)

rin: nikko, saluda a sesshomaru-sama, el te encontro

sessh: je, bueno, fue un gusto verte rin...

rin: igualmente

seshs: me despides de ayame eh,

- mmm señorita higurashi, podria competir pero, tendria k usa esto, y cuidarse mas como si fuera porcelana entiende?- macullo aquel doctor

kag: si, lo juro k lo are (tomo la tobillera y lo guardo en su mochila)

doctor: entonces le deseo una buena competencia

sango: vamos kag, es ora de ir a la biblioteca por todo lo que te perdiste

kag: TT demonios!

sango: vimos tema nuevo en todo

kag: TT

----- en la biblioteca...-------

kag: TT

sango: vaya que es mucho ooU

kag: ( tropieza con tantos libros y cae XD) Xx

chika: oh, yo lo siento nnU ( ayuda a kagome a levantarse)

kag: o, fue kulpa mia, (escucha aplausos)

-señorita higurashi nunka pense verla a ki...--

kag: (voltea al reconocer esa vos) inu yasha?

inu: que haces aki, se supone que estbas deskansando

kag: vine a estudiar por lo que falte

inu: oh, eso sera algo realmente dificil -w- pobre biblioteca, tendraque cerrar por vos

kag: ¬¬

inu: nwn

kag: ytu que aces aki, supongo que este sitio es algo desconosido para ti ¬¬

inu: eh venido a verel nuevo libro vampiros &hombres lobo w

kag: -w-U

sango: hola inuyasha

inu: ah, ola sango

sango: oye, iras a vernos, mañana competiremos, el sabado...

inu: si, claro que ire, kagme y tucomo vas a acerle con ese tobillo? o.o

kag: no me importa yo, lo lograre -

inu: y vaya que estas loka

sango: si eso le dije -w-

kag: ¬¬ vaya amigos --------

kagome desperto muy temprano, de echo, no pudo dormir, ya que pues, como ese dia era su competencia sentia muchos nervios, el encuentro era a las 4 p. m y apenas eran las 9, que segun sango, era muy temprano para ser kagome

kag: sango, ire a checar mi moto, a ver si esta engrasada, y eso nn

sango: ah, no te preocupes, ya lo hize con ayame y rin

kag: ¬¬ oigan, puedo arreglar una moto tampoco estoy invalida

sango: solo keremos k estas bien para la competencia n.n

kag: -.-

------------

inu yasha se levanto al sentir algo frio entre su espalda XD

inu: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ( pega un salto y se agrra de la lampara de su cuarto) X.x

mir: lo siento, amigo mio, pero no te querias levantar ( miroku sentia una gran pesadas detras suyo, al parecer la mirada de "arderas en el infierno" de inu yasha

sessh: --

inu: feh! mira que oras son! ( señalo el reloj que marcaban las 3:30 pm)

mir: ah, entonces no vas a air a ver a kagome y a las chikas competir?

inu: OO sienrto, ademas nov oy por kagome, solo por que... por que... quiero ver la competencia -w-U

mir: siclaro inu yasha

inu: ¬w¬

mir:por cierto, que queria kikyo?

inu: queria que volvieramos

mir: enserio?

inu: si

mir: y que le dijiste?

inu: nada,lo pensare

mir: seguro, no crees que te ah hecho bastante daño? o.o

inu: calla, ynop te metas en mis asuntos

mir: esome gano por T-T querer ayudarte

-----------

Todas estaban ya preparadas, calentando, cuando a kagome le llamo algo la atencion, una chica muy parecida a ella... kikyo

kag: ( se baja de la moto y la observa)

kikyo: kagome,amiga, ven ( chillando)

kag: eh, hola?

kikyo: si, tu y, ola ( la abraza y le susurra) mira niña, cuidado con lo que haces, inu yasha es mio, orazon, su dinero, yo lo vi primero

kag: que? de que ablas?

kikyo: no te hagas la tonta, ya c que tambien lo quieres solo por su dinero

kag: eso no es cierto " espera, que pensaba, entonces si le keria?"

kikyo: solo te advierto, i no quieres sufrir ( kikyo se alejo, de ahi, y se tropezo con una zanja que abia alli, y callo en un lodazal)

gente: jajajajajajajaja!

kikyo: que miran par de estuopidos!¬¬

kagome volvio a su tarea, debia estar concentrada en la carrera, npo debia penssar en otra cosa, de lo debia a las chicas...

-kagome... yo te deseo suerte -

kag: eh? ( voltea y se encuentra con kouga)

kouga:; si, eres muy bonita y ojala no se ensucie tu belleza o llorara el cielo

kag: kouga, k kosas dices nnU

A este tiempo llego un inu yasha no muy alegre por las palabras de aquel "lobo rabiodo" como solia llamarlo

inu: ¬¬ koga, no dejan entar animales, que no leiste el cartel?

kouga: calla bestia, estoy alblando con kagome, no con tigo ¬¬

inu: grr kieres pelear? ¬¬

kouga: con gusto y te derroto¬¬"!

kag: ..U chicos...

inu: anda,atrevete, qu no lastimas nia un gusano!

kouga: ah! si como seras tan bueno!

kag: .-.U chicos...

inu: lobo rabioso!

kouga: bestia! ( a punto de tirarse uno a aotro)

kag: .-. paren! -.- no kiero k empiezen a pelera tan temprano --U

ambos: -.-

kag: ..U, bueno chikos, lo siento, es hora de competir, luego los veo! ( kagome salio mas pronto posible antes de que empezaran con una ecenita los muchachos nnU)

inu: esto no se kedara asi¬¬

kouga: lo mismo digo, bestia!

inu: -.-

------------

kag: chicas! hola!

sango: kagome, estas lista?

kag: si

ayame: hola! siento llegar tarde, pero rin keria hacer una oracion a nikko, para buena seurte -.-U

rin: - dejame, soy una hamter-maniaka ¬¬

ayame: ¬.¬U nena tienes problemas

rin: ¬¬

kag: ..U

sango: .-.U

- bien señores y damitas! es ora de la competencia, ahora, se enfrentan las kitty-cats v/s ska-force! competidores, as us motos!

kag: eh, bueno, subamos a las motos!

chicas: seh, seh ¬¬

Las chicas ya estaban listas para empezar, kuando, ska force aparece, eran tipos gigantes y musculosos...

todas: glup OwO

tipos: ¬¬ hehehe, esto va aser facil, son unas nenitas, hahahahaha!

todas: ¬¬ grrrr (se escucha un pitido y salen como desesperadas...)

Kagome y el lider del ska, hiban en primer lugar, cabeza contra cabeza, o moto contra moto, el chico, al parecer le estaba intentando fliritear la moto, mas kagoem no se dejaba, esta los eskivaba apenas, como el chico le daba patadazos a su moto en caja loma que lograban pasar, al fin, el chico se distrajo y callo a la cima de una lona y callo de la moto, sango , ayame y rin, llegarn despues de kagome

-las ganadoras!1 kitty-cats!-

kagome: si! ganamos!

sango: siiii ( se abrazan)

A lo lejos, se veia un personaje, muy descatado, usaba capucha y no se le veia el rostro ... alguien, que , planeaba algo, o murmu raba

-por ahora, preciosas, pero pronto, acabara su racha ganadora...-

¿Quien sera el tipillo de la kapucha? OwO¿ que querra, por k contra kag-gomi? - lo resolveremos en el prox capitulos k c llamara:

cap 9: tu fuiste!

dejenme una linda review nwn 


End file.
